A morning with bleach
by hitsukarinluvr
Summary: well here is what mornings look like with different bleach characters! here is the characters I will write about maybe,Ichigo, Rukia, Karin, Yuzu, Matsumoto, Toshiro, Orihime, Tatsuki,Ikkaku,Yumichika,and a few others....
1. Ichigo and Rukia

**A morning with bleach **

**A/N ok guys I wanted to write this so here is the first chapter of this! And no commentz!**

Ichigo woke up with the sun in his eyes he rolled off his bed and scrambled to the bathroom hoping not to find Rukia there. He knocked and when no reply came he opened the door and rejoiced when he found no Rukia.

"Ha! I made it in here first!" Ichigo exclaimed as he shut the door behind him.

"I wouldn't be too sure idiot, now get out." Rukia was on the other side of the bathroom, still in Ichigo's spare clothing that he lent her.

"Huh!" Ichigo yelled, surprised that she was in the bathroom.

"I said get out." Rukia pointed to the door.

"Ugh! Hurry up then!" Ichigo yelled as he walked out of the bathroom.

"I will!" Rukia yelled before she slammed the door.

**In the bathroom.**

"Ichigo still thinks he can beat me in here, ha!" Rukia mumbled to herself.

Rukia started by taking her shower she washed her hair thoroughly. When she was done she got out and dried herself off. She blow dried her hair.

**Outside of the bathroom.**

"Hurry Rukia!" Ichigo yelled.

"Shut up will ya!" Rukia yelled from the other side of the door.

"Come on!" Ichigo yelled.

**In the bathroom.**

Rukia mumbled curse words to herself as she brushed her hair out and she placed her signature bang in her face and fluffed her hair to give it volume. She then used non-frizz gel and made a wave at the ends of her hair. She clipped back a couple strands of hair.

"There." Rukia said before she was startled by Ichigo's pounding on the door.

"UGH!!!!" Ichigo yelled.

"I'm done!" Rukia yelled as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Finally!" Ichigo yelled as he ran in the bathroom.

"Idiot."Rukia said as she sat in Ichigo's closet where she slept. She grabbed her school clothes and started to change.

**In the bathroom.**

Ichigo hopped in the shower and washed his hair. He repeated it twice. He got out wrapped the towel around his waist and grabbed a comb. He started to comb it in his usual crazy way, he used his normal gel to keep it up. He dried it so it wouldn't be sticky and hard, for that was the brand, it was called non-sticky hair gel.(Idk)He walked out of the bathroom and knocked on the closet.

"Don't come out I'm changing!" Ichigo called out to Rukia.

"Yeah whatever!" Rukia called since she was occupied with her phone.

**A/N hmm…..well next chapter is Karin and Yuzu……so yeah! Read and Review I guess…..**


	2. Karin and Yuzu

**Karin and Yuzu**

**A/N- okay, here we go, the second chapter of "A morning with bleach"**

Karin's eyes fluttered open…to yet another boring day. She look around her room, then she spotted Yuzu's bed, well-made and then she knew Yuzu had gotten up and was getting breakfast ready, she smirked, the normal routine: get up, look for Yuzu, find Yuzu, realize she was making breakfast, hear Ichigo and Rukia get up, (yes she figured out Rukia stayed in his closet), hear them scream their heads at each other, then after finally deciding to take a shower…and then it started...and here she was.

"Well…here I go…" She mumbled to herself, ever since she could see hollows, and became one of the "Karakura super heroes" Yea...she was sore…especially since she had to pick up the slack from Jinta. She got up and rolled out of bed, unsuccessfully landing on her feet she got up and headed to the shower, she turned on the hot water and she hopped into the inviting shower, she scrubbed her shoulder length hair with Pantene shampoo and conditioner (who would've guessed, Kurosaki Karin...haha). She rinsed her hair thoroughly with cold water to keep her straight locks nice and shiny. She got out of the shower and landed with a soft "thud" on her blue bath mat.

"Okay, blow-dry." She plugged in her blow-drier and dried her hair after she put in heat protecting spray, it looked fuller that way, she straightened her side-swept bangs and put it up in a pony-tail, she grew it out long enough so it looked good, and she nodded in approval. She brushed her teeth. Now, she put on blue shorts and a black tank-top, then grabbed her backpack-and the most important- her soccer ball, now she was ready for school.

Yuzu woke up to the sound of her alarm clock…it sang:

_Your so hypnotizing…_

_Could you be the devil, _

_Could you be an Angel,_

_Your touch magnetizing, feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing._

_They say be afraid…._

The song only got that far before she turned it off. She sat up and smiled then rubbed her eyes, she yawned and tip-toed out of the room, she always cooked and ate breakfast first before getting ready, so that's what she did, she put eggs in a pan and watched them closely while she cooked some bacon in another, then she put some toast in the toaster and cooked some pancakes also, she flipped the bacon and stirred the eggs to make them scrambled, while she was stirring batter for the pancakes, yes Yuzu loved cooking for her family, she put some coffee on for her dad, and then set the table while she watched the food, she heard Karin, Ichigo and Rukia wake up, she knew the signs.

Karin would start the shower while Ichigo and Rukia were fighting, it was like this every weekday. She laughed happily and hummed a song while she put covers on the pans and headed upstairs, by this time Karin would be out of the shower, and there she was, on her computer.

"Hey Yuzu, is breakfast ready?" Karin got up with her soccer ball in hand, and her backpack on her back.

"Yes, its downstairs in the pans, get Ichigo and Rukia too."

"Sure thing Yuzu." Karin got up and walked out, then Yuzu heard a familiar sound yell.

"Hey you two! Stop yelling at each other and get downstairs for breakfast!"

Yuzu chuckled then hopped in the shower with the water luke-warm, she washed her hair with herbal essences and then rinsed it out and sang happily and hopped out of the shower and brushed her hair, the dried it with the plugged in blow-drier. She clipped in a strawberry clip and smiled into the mirror, brushed her teeth, then changed into a pink top and white shorts. Then ran downstairs, had breakfast with her loving, fighting family that were bickering the whole time, then laughing after Karin kicked his jaw. Yea…that was the normal morning...for the Kurosakis anyways…

**A/N- well there ya have it! The 2****nd**** chapter of "AMWB"! Next is Toshiro and Matsumoto! You DO NOT WANNA MISS TOSHIRO's SILVER GRAVITY-DEFYING HAIR OR MATSUMOTO's STRAWBERRY BLONDE LOCKS DO YOU?**


	3. Toshiro and Matsumoto

**Toshiro and Matsumoto**

**A/N- 3****rd**** chapter of AMWB enjoy~!**

_RIIIINNGGGGGG_

Toshiro's teal eyes opened to a very, very dark room. A sudden thought, and a very pathetic one at that appeared in his head. _Am I dead?_ Yea…a stupid thought…but can you blame the short captain? He was tired from all the paperwork that Matsumoto didn't do…Toshiro didn't even know why he gave her paperwork anymore, she never did it anyway.

*sigh*

Toshiro finally pushed himself to roll out of bed, and miscalculated the edge and fell to the floor…on his face…not the best way to start the morning…his silver disheveled hair fell partly into his face. He quickly got back to his feet happy that he was in darkness.

"Okay…where's my robe at?" Yea he was legit, once he walked out of his room, Matsumoto, or anybody for that matter could see him, and all he wore to bed usually was his boxers. He headed to the shower and turned on the hot water and walked into the shower. His hair reached a little over his chin when it wasn't spiked. It hung over his eye and he washed his hair with shampoo for blonde hair, then lathered in conditioner, he rinsed himself off thoroughly before getting out and drying off, his hair puffed a little and he blow-dried it and it became straight, he started by combing through his hair with a brush, his hair was very thick, he bent over and combed it straight up, he sprayed something (A/N- you'll never know...hehe) in his hair that wont make his hair feel hard or sticky, once that was done, he stood straight up and styled his hair up the out, and combed a piece of his bangs in front of his left eye.

"Now…" Toshiro shook his hair and it all pulled together, his spikes were perfect, and fluffy. He brushed his teeth and checked his hair once more and then put on his soul reaper uniform and his captains haori that had his division on it. He put on his Zanpakuto across his back and made sure it was secure, then walked out and I heard Matsumoto stumble through her bathroom to take a shower…she must still be getting over that hangover….

Matsumoto was passed out on the couch outside of her Taichou's quarters and just managed to wake up with a very bad headache. She stumbled off the couch and when she hit the floor it just made her splitting headache worse, she finally found the bathroom and walked in, she hopped in the shower half-awake and made sure she didn't slip or anything. She heard her Taichou get out of the shower and she tried to hurry, she needed to hide her sake stash before he seen it, but beauty took a long time.

She washed her hair with scented strawberry Pantene that Kurosaki Karin suggested she use. Then rinsed her hair. She hurried through blow-drying her hair and it was nice, and had tons of volume, she straightened some parts, then curled her hair with a curling iron, she made soft waves in various places, then she shook her hair out, and parted it down the middle. She brushed it out and then she shook it out once more before it looked just right, she applied a little make-up and put on her uniform she tied a huge white bow and put on her pink scarf then fixed her Zanpakuto. She was just about to brush her teeth until she heard Toshiro's voice yell,

"MATSUMOTO!"

"Oh no.." Matsumoto whispered to herself, she poked her head out of the bathroom door.

"Yes Captain?" She asked innocently.

"Don't tell me these are yours…" A tick mark appeared on his forehead and a sweat drop on hers.

"Umm…Nope I've never seen those before in my life!" Matsumoto slammed the door shut when she seen him running after her….yep that was the normal morning for Matsumoto and Toshiro….

**A/N-there ya have it! Next chapter is Orihime and Tatsuki, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
